The Real Cinderella
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Sinetron. I hate my country's sinetrons! Banyak kisah sinetron yang seperti Cinderella. Jadi karena kesal, saya membuat ini. Warning bertebaran. Ini tentang Rukia, dan keluarga tiri nya. I hate mainstream!


**Warning! (agak) Mesum!**

**Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, karena ini cuma pelampiasan kesal terhadap sajian di tv sore hari, toh isinya juga jelek. Sekali lagi saya sudah warning. Pokoknya saya sudah warning.**

**THE REAL CINDERELLA**

Di kota besar bernama Tokyo, tinggallah sebuah keluarga kaya raya yang acap kali menjadi bahan hangat untuk gosib ibu-ibu ganjen seantero Jepang. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa Hisana Kuchiki—nyonya konglomerat itu tak bosan untuk memamerkan baju dalam mewah melalui layar televisi, karena memang Sang Nyonya adalah model pakaian dalam yang telah go internasional. Tak beda jauh dengan suaminya—Byakuya Kuchiki adalah pengusaha yang amat sangat kaya karena bisnis tekstil pakaian dalamnya begitu disukai berbagai pasar pakaian di penjuru dunia. Inovasi yang kerap ia kembangkan menuai begitu banyak laba. Tak salah, mungkin prosentase mesum yang ia miliki bisa berguna sampai sejauh ini. Pasangan bahagia itu tambah bahagia lagi karena dikaruniai seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Rukia namanya.

Beda dengan orang tuanya, Rukia menggeluti bidang seni musik. Dari kecil hingga ia mendapat kejutan sweet seventeen, dia selalu suka menyanyi. Suaranya sangatlah khas dan mampu menggetarkan seluruh kaca di berbagai sudut rumah megahnya. Tak heran bila setiap Rukia menyanyi, para _butler_ akan menelepon agen kaca langganan mereka. Selain itu, Rukia adalah gadis yang baik hati, lembut dan penyayang. Sekali pun dia tak pernah berkata kasar pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia begitu rendah hati dan anggun. Persis dengan putri kerajaan yang sesungguhnya.

Namun kebahagiaan keluarga Kuchiki sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis tatkala Hisana meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanannya ke Eropa untuk menampilkan pakaian dalam model terbaru dari suaminya.

Kesedihan dan kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh seluruh anggota Kuchiki tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Bahkan seluruh penghuni rumah Kuchiki itu juga tak dapat membendung harunya karena pada akhirnya tak akan ada lagi perempuan yang berkeliaran di rumah dengan pakaian dalam saja. Akh, tapi jujur, mereka juga benar-benar sedih. Kebaikan hati yang telah diberikan Nyonya Kuchiki itu tak akan terbayar oleh apapun, sekalipun mereka mengumpulkan seluruh pakaian dalam mereka. Nyonya muda itu sama halnya dengan Rukia. Sama baik dan sama anggunnya. Jadi luka itu benar-benar tak akan mudah sembuh untuk saat ini. Apalagi untuk Byakuya yang sangat mecintai istrinya lebih dari perusahaan tekstilnya. Dan Rukia akan sungguh merindukan sosok ibu yang menemaninya tumbuh dan yang selalu memaksanya menjadi model untuk perusahaan.

**Disclaimer BLEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**THE REAL CINDERELLA **© **ChapChappyChan**

**Genre **: ** Humor, Family , rather Romance, M-esu-M**

**Rate : T(+)**

**Warning : NO FLAME, Typo(s), -maaf-OOC (BANGET), AU, (sangat) abal ; karena cuma selingan pelampiasan kesal atas sinetron di tipi, alur kecepetan.**

**Note : fic yang aku buat sebelum masuk sekolah dan selingan buat update nya KIRA NO KOKORO WA. Saya bener-bener sebel! Sehari ini nyetel tv, ketemunya sinetron kaya Cinderella mulu. Sumpah! Greget banget. Cewenya mesti dianiaya, di jadiin babu dll. Makannya, untuk pelampiasan, saya bikin nih fic. Douzo…**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYY**

Sudah berbulan-buan lamanya kehidupan Kuchiki bersemu kehampaan setelah kepergiaan Hisana. Rukia sering kali menangis di malam hari, dan itu membuat _butler_ nya menelepon agen kacanya (lagi). Sedangkan Byakuya, ia sering cuti masuk kantor. Sesekali ia merenung dan sering kali marah-marah karena tak ada yang cocok menjadi model pakaian dalam di perusahaannya selain istrinya. Tidak akan ada yang cocok menjadi model sampai suatu ketika…

"Kuchiki-sama, bagaimana?"

Byakuya hanya terpaku setelah melihat model dengan rambut pirang bergelombang di hadapannya yang tengah memakai produknya. Di sekitarnya ada beberapa staf dan sekertaris. Para pegawai Byakuya tak pernah melihat Byakuya yang seperti itu. Biasanya Si Kuchiki akan langsung marah dan menyuruh semuanya keluar. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Kuchiki-sama, Rangiku-san bertanya padamu." Bisik sekertaris Byakuya.

"Ah, maaf. Jadi Anda Rangiku Matsumoto?" Tanya Byakuya memastikan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Byakura mulai tertarik dengan wanita di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku adalah tetanggamu, Kuchiki-sama. Yang rumahnya pas di sebelah timur rumah Anda."

"Owh, ternyata gubuk reyot itu rumah Anda." Byakuya mengelus-elus dagunya. Tak sadar jika Rangiku ingin melayangkan high heels nya.

"Ehem, jadi? Apa aku lolos?"

"Ya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah, saya permisi kalau begitu." Dengan senyum sumringah, Rangiku keluar dari ruangan itu. Yang lainnya hanya melongo. Sedangkan Byakuya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Sepertinya hatinya mulai terbuka kembali. Dia tak akan bisa jika terus-terusan melajang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa inovasi yang membangun karirnya akan kacau karena tak ada inspirasi. Err..kalian tau maksudku kan?

Jadi sejak hari ini, Byakuya Kuchiki akan memperdalam hubungannya dengan Rangiku hingga ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

(ci)

(nd)

(er)

(el)

(la)

Sebulan berlalu, dan akhirnya keluarga Kuchiki telah mengetahui bahwa Rangiku yang notabene adalah tetangganya itu merupakan janda yang mempunyai empat orang anak gadis yang usianya tak beda jauh dengan Rukia.

Byakuya pun juga sering mengundang tetangganya itu untuk makan malam bersama di rumahnya. Mereka semakin dekat dan akrab. Tak terkecuali Rukia. Dengan senang hati dia menerima keluarga tersebut. Melihat ayahnya yang bahagia, ia juga menjadi bahagia. Apalagi menurutnya, keluarga kecil itu juga cukup baik kepadanya.

"Rangiku-san tak usah sungkan. Jika ingin pasta lagi akan aku buatkan sendiri." Rukia dengan senyum ramahnya begitu perhatian melihat Rangiku yang kelihatan masih lapar.

"Rukia-sama, tidak perlu repot-repot." Rangiku balas tersenyum dan membuat Rukia menghentikan gerakannya ke dapur. Gadis Kuchiki itu kembali duduk dan berkata,

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh ya, panggil saja Rukia-chan." Gadis Kuchiki itu tersenyum lagi.

"_Gyaah! Polos sekali gadis itu! Aku kan cuma basa-basi. Aku masih lapar…"_ Pikir Rangiku. Owh, ternyata wanita ini tak sebaik yang Kuchiki kira.

"Oh ya, kalian juga tak usah sungkan-sungkan, Orihime, Neliel, Riruka dan.. Char-Char…emm..Charlie." ujar Byakuya seraya menengok para anak gadis Rangiku dengan agak kikuk karena ia lupa nama anak terakhir wanita itu.

"Charlotte." Koreksi errr..gadis yang ada di ujung meja.

"Ah, ya.. Charlotte. Kau begitu istimewa sampai-sampai aku lupa namamu." Baiklah Byakuya. Istimewa dalam hal apa yang kau maksud?

"Terima kasih Byakuya Oji-sama." Celetuk gadis dengan rambut gelombang tosca yang disebut Neliel.

"Makanannya sangat enak Oji-sama!" yang berambut coklat lurus-Orihime berujar girang.

"Aku senang bisa mengenal seseorang yang baik hati seperti Anda." Dan yang berambut pink dikucir dua itu menunduk sopan ; Riruka.

"Kalian memang gadis-gadis yang baik hati. Mungkin kalian dan Rukia akan menjadi saudara yang akur nantinya." Celetuk Byakuya.

"A~h, Byakuya-sama jangan bilang secepat itu pada anak-anak." Rangiku menonyor manja bahu Byakuya karena sedikit memberi bocoran.

"Jadi kalian akan menikah? Kapan?" Rukia menyela girang. Tak ia sangka kebahagian akan hadir begitu cepat. Ia sungguh mengidamkan sosok ibu yang akan piawai merawatnya.

"MInggu depan."

(ci)

(nd)

(er)

(el)

(la)

"Rukia adalah gadis yang polos dan lembut. Dia tak akan bisa menolak keinginan kita."

"Termasuk memberikan biaya padaku untuk transgender?"

"Itu memalukan, bodoh!"

"Tapi sepertinya hal itu sangatlah mudah baginya. Aku akan memintanya memesankan paket sedot lemak setiap minggu!"

"Ah~ aku juga ingin paket facial dan perawatan tubuh setiap hari!"

"Setiap hari? Apa kau gila? Nanti mukamu bisa jadi seperti lantai senam tau!"

"Kalau aku ingin minta paket makanan mewah dari restoran bintang jatuh ah~."

"Bintang lima, Orihime! Bintang lima!"

"Ah, iya maaf. Eto…tapi apa kalian sudah dengar tentang Oji-sama?"

"Ada apa dengannya? Ia juga ingin transgeder?"

"Tidak mungkin bodoh!"

"Ah, Riruka jangan terlalu kasar."

"Baiklah, jadi ada apa dengan Byakuya itu?"

"Kudengar dia punya penyakit jantung."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Ah, Nel, jangan mengguncang bahuku. Baiklah, kemarin aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan Rukia tentang masalah itu."

"Khukhukhu, sepertinya kita punya kartu As." Tiba-tiba Rangiku berujar dari belakang. Ia baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Akh, ibu lama sekali!" Charlotte buru-buru memasuki toilet kosong itu."Akh, baunyaaaa!" teriaknya dari dalam.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" yang lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengetahui tingkah ibu dan saudar-i nya itu.

"Oke, sebenarnya ibu punya rencana apa?" Nel, Si Sulung mulai bertanya.

"Begini, ibu ingin kalian mempunyai kehidupan yang layak. Tidak seperti ini. Ibu menyesal melahirkan kalian di kehidupan miskin ini. Ibu menyesal…i-ibu tidak mau kalian menderita….ib-ibu..sayang pada kalian.." isak Rangiku. Air matanya mengalir perlahan melewati wajah cantiknya. Ketiga anaknya ikut terharu mengetahui kebaikan hati ibunya. Ibunya sungguh mulia dan tak tertandingi kasih sayangnya. Pikir mereka.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Orihime.

"Tentu saja tidak." PRANG! "Bagaimana akting ibu? Sudah bagus kan? Jadi ibu sudah siap untuk mengecoh konglomerat itu. Khukhukhu."

"_Well_, sebenarnya apa yang ibu rencanakan?" Nel kembali bertanya.

"Ibu ingin menguasai seluuuuruuuuuuh kekayaan Byakuya! Dan ibu juga ingin menjadikan Rukia sebagai babu kita! Dia sangat mirip dengan Hisana! Menyebalkan!"

"Jangan lagi bilang kalau ibu iri dengan Hisana yang bisa go internasional dengan pakaian dalam yang ia promosikan." Riruka menghela nafas panjang mengingat kebiasaan ibunya ketika melihat Hisana melalui televisi pos kamling.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah hidup mewah setelah empat hari lagi." Wajah liciknya terpantul jelas di hadapan anak-anaknya. Dan sepertinya kehidupan Cinderella akan segera dimulai.

(ci)

(nd)

(er)

(el)

(la)

"Aku mohon hentikan…hiks, jangan seperti ini. Kita sekarang saudara kan?" Rintih Rukia yang hanya bisa terbaring di lantai seraya merasakan penderitaan yang saudara tirinya berikan.

"Kami tidak menganggapmu begitu! Kau ini babu kami sekarang!" ujar Riruka kejam.

"Bukannya lebih sopan bila memanggilnya 'penolong' ya?" Orihime ikut nimbrung dengan saudari-saudarinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'penolong'?" tanya Nel. Ia rasa Orihime tak bisa kejam terhadap orang lain.

"Babu kan sama dengan pembantu. Nah, membantu itu bersinonim dengan menolong. Jadi babu juga bisa disebut penolong kan?" Nel dan yang lain sweatdrop. Bahkan Rukia pun menghentikan tangisnya dan ikut sweatdrop. Nel mengambil kesimpulan. Adiknya itu bukannya tak bisa kejam terhadap orang lain. Namun mungkin orang lain lebih pintar darinya.

"Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Rukia pada keempat saudari tirinya.

"Kau menangis karena aku." Jawab Charlotte polos.

"Ah benar." Rukia menjetikkan jari dan melanjutkan ratapannya. "…hiks…tolong hentikan! Selama seminggu ini, ketika orang tua kita telah bersatu, aku tulus terhadap kalian. Aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Jadi kumohon…kumohon….jangan lakukan ini… Charlotte-chan, jangan pakai make-up ku, kumohon…hiks, jangan..hiks."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Sebaiknya sekarang kau cuci baju kami!" Nel mendekat dan akhirnya menendang Rukia.

"Akh, sakit..hiks." Kini Rukia adalah gadis yang amat malang. Sejak kemarin, ayah dan ibu tirinya pergi ke luar kota soal bisnis. Jadi ia tinggal di rumah bersama para saudari tirinya. Tak disangka, Riruka menyuruh semua pelayan untuk libur sehingga sekarang Rukia benar-benar hanya tinggal dengan keluarga barunya itu.

Dan Rukia tak tau dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga dia bisa dibenci dan diperlakukan seperti itu. Sayangnya Byakuya berdinas selama seminggu ini dan saudari tirinya itu memutus segala jaringan komunikasi yang menyambungkan ayah tercinta mereka.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Rukia hanya bisa tabah atas segala perbuatan mereka. Ia harus sabar dan mengalah. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Byakuya! Selama Byakuya bahagia, ia juga harus bahagia apapun yang terjadi.

(ci)

(nd)

(er)

(el)

(la)

Tujuh hari bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Apalagi dilewati dengan segala macam hal yang dapat membuat derita. Begitulah yang dirasakan Rukia kini. Semua perlakuan itu diterima Rukia dengan lapang dada. Mulai dari kepalanya yang dicelupkan paksa ke bak karena mematahkan kuku Nel, kemudian kulit mulus Rukia nyaris terkena setrika panas oleh Riruka, belum lagi siksaan batin yang diberikan Orihime dengan menanyakan silsilah keluarga Kuchiki mulai dari generasi pertama sampai sekarang. Ulah Charlotte pun makin hari membuat mata Rukia semakin perih dan pedih.

Begitulah perlakuan saudari-saudari tirinya. Dan ketika Byakuya pulang, tebak apa yang terjadi.

"Rukia-chan! Kau tidak boleh mencuci baju kami sendiri… Kau adalah saudara kami. Biar pelayan saja yang mencucinya." Nel mencegah tangan Rukia yang hendak membawa setumpuk pakaian kotor.

Kemudian,

"Astaga Rukia-chan. Kau terlihat begitu lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Biar kuantar." Sikap manis Riruka tak akan terbayang jika sebenarnya ia jahat.

Lalu,

"Anoo..Rukia-chan, kau masih belum menyelesaikan cerita tentang silsilah keluargamu." Oh ayolah…

Dan yang terakhir,

"Wajahmu mulai keriput. Ayo facial bersama!" ujar Charlotte panik –maunya.

Akting dari orang-orang tiri itu begitu menyentuh hati Byakuya. Membuatnya semakin bahagia memiliki keluarga kecil tersebut. Baiklah, biarkan kau bahagia sejenak. Kau boleh bahagia sebelum rencana Rangiku berjalan.

(ci)

(nd)

(er)

(el)

(la)

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kuchiki Byakuya, dan Rangiku akan menjalankan rencana kejinya. Rukia tak tau apapun tentang hal ini. Yang ia tau, para saudarinya baik di hari ini. Mereka mengajak Rukia untuk membuat kejutan ulang tahun sang ayahanda tercinta. Rukia sedikit terharu dan merasa bahwa saudari tirinya itu tak selamanya berlaku jahat.

Dan tiba saatnya untuk mengejutkan Byakuya. Ruangan di rumah itu terasa sepi dan gelap. Di dalamnya telah terpasang hiasan-hiasan ulang tahun untuk sang empunya rumah. Byakuya pulang larut hari ini dan para anggota keluarganya sudah bersembunyi ; bersiap mengejutkan Byakuya. hal serupalah yang Rukia lakukan tanpa mengingat suatu fakta peting.

"Tadaima…"

DOR  
DOR  
DOR  
"KEJUTAAAAAAAAAAN! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" mereka serempak berteriak ketika Byakuya membuka pintu. Bahkan Rangiku memakai toa ketika meneriakkannya.

"…"

Kriiik

Byakuya termenung sejenak memadangi semuanya. Rangiku malah bingung.

"Bukankah kau punya penyakit jantung?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa. HAAAAAAAAARGHHH?! Haaaaaah….haaaaahhh….haaaaah…." Byakuya menggeliat di lantai. Semua yang ada di situ sweatdrop. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian Rukia menangis.

"Papaaaaa! Tolong panggilkan dokter! Siapa saja tolong!" Rukia memeluk tubuh yang koma itu. Dia berseru namun tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengarkan permintaannya. Rangiku malah tertawa dan semakin kencang ketika geliatan Byakuya berhenti. Pertanda nyawanya sudah tak lagi bersinggah di raga itu."PAPAAAAAAAAA!" dan sejak saat itu Rukia benar-benar menjadi Cinderella. _Ah, benarkah?_

(ci)

(nd)

(er)

(el)

(la)

"Sekarang sudah malam. Dan kau sekarang hanya boleh tidur di sini! Besok pagi kami akan pergi shopping, jadi kau sudah harus bangun dan merapikan semua sudut rumah ini serta membuatkan kami sarapan. Oh dan satu lagi. Kau harus memakai baju ini." Rangiku berujar kejam dan melempar sebuah pakaian bau lagi jelek kepada Rukia. Belum puas, ia mendorong Rukia ke dalam gudang pakaian dalam milik ayahnya yang notabene telah tak dipakai selama beberapa tahun.

Para saudara tirinya tertawa lantang melihat Rukia, Orihime yang tak tau apapun juga ikut tertawa. Neliel dengan senang hati menutup kasar pintu gudang dan Riruka membantunya untuk mengunci ruangan itu.

"Pertama aku akan menjual perhiasan itu dan membeli mobil _jeep_! Gyahahaha."

"Aku juga akan menjual seluruh barang Rukia dan akan memesan kamar VVIP untuk transgender."

"Oke, dan jangan lupakan pakaian-pakaian mewah untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Ichigo-sama."

"Ah, benar juga! Aku juga akan bersiap untuk pesta Ichigo-sama!"

"YOSH!"

Rukia hanya bisa mendengar sayu suara gadis-gadis itu dari balik pintu usang yang kini menumpu tubuhnya. Kondisinya sangat lemah. Badannya melorot sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya terduduk di lantai berdebu. Dan tatkala dinginnya lantai menyentuh tubuhnya, Rukia menyeringai.

"Orang-orang bodoh." Gumamnya sinis.

(ci)

(nd)

(er)

(el)

(la)

PRAAAAANG!

PRAAAAAAAANG!

PRAANG!

Suara-suara gaduh di pagi hari tentu saja membangunkan penghuni rumah mewah Kuchiki itu. Tepatnya suara kaca yang dipecahkan. Seketika, dengan terkejut para Kuchiki tiri yang baru bangun, berlari ke arah asal suara.

"HAH?! Siapa yang berani memecahkan kaca istana kita?" Ujar Rangiku marah. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kenalpot motor yang menderu kencang.

"Siapa, Bu?"

"Entahlah." Mereka pun akhirnya berlari ke depan rumah. Dan ia benar-benar terkejut melihat…

"Hey, gadis-gadis jalang.. mari berpesta!"

.

.

.

"RUKIA?"

.

.

.

Gangster. Rukia muncul di depan bersama kerumunan gangster yang menyerbu istananya sendiri. Semuanya berwajah seram dan membawa benda tajam sebagai senjata. Bahkan di situ ada…

"Ichigo-sama?"

"Siapa diantara kalian yang berani menyakiti Putri kami, huh?!" Ujar pria sangar yang di panggil Ichigo-sama seraya menghunuskan pedang ke arah para tiri itu.

"Matilah kita.."

(ci)

(nd)

(er)

(el)

(la)

"Ayo…ayo…jilati kaki kami~" ujar Ikkaku ; salah satu anak buah Rukia yang tengah duduk di sofa milik Rukia dengan gaya _like a boss_ dan menjambak rambut Nel.

"Woy! Mana jamu kuat untuk kami?!" Hisagi berlari menghentak ke dapur ; menyusul Rangiku.

"Hahaha! Aku lebih cantik dari pada kau tau!" seseorang bernama Yumichika memamerkan make-upnya pada Charlotte.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaak!" dan itu adalah tekanan batin terdalam bagi Charlotte.

"Hey! Cabutilah bulu ketiakku dengan lembut! Kulitku sensitif tau! Dasar bodoh!" Kini giliran Riruka yang ditampar oleh seseorang yang bernama Kira.

"Astagaaaa! Sudah kubilang ambilkan gunting, bukan cutter! Kau harus dikunci di kamar mandi karena ini!" Salah satu wanita sangar yang bernama Yoruichi menggeret Orihime.

Ctak!

Ichigo yang tengah bersanding dengan Rukia di sebuah sofa super besar dan mewah, menjentikkan jarinya begitu kencang atas perintah Rukia, pertanda untuk semua anak buahnya agar menghentikan aktivitas.

"Baiklah… Kira-kun! Ambilkan botol-botol dan pecahkan di hadapanku!" titah Rukia.

"Dengan segera, Rukia-chan!" Kira pun segera melaksanakan perintah Rukia dengan baik dan cepat.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kira-kun." Rukia tersenyum manis kepada Kira kemudian beralih kepada keluarga tirinya."Ini adalah pesta ulang tahun papaku yang tertunda. Jadi, kita mulai saja sekarang. Kalian dipersilahkan menari di atas kaca itu."

Tentu saja para tiri itu bergidik ngeri. Ia tak menyangka jika Rukia sekejam ini. Mereka sama sekali tak berpikir demikian karena sikap Rukia sejak kecil memanglah lembut dan baik hati. Tapi jika seekor anak macan diganggu, ia pun bisa mengaum seperti singa jantan kan?

"Kenapa diam saja? Atau kalian lebih memilih senjata mereka menyapa kalian?" Rukia menunjuk Hisagi yang mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, Ikkaku yang menjilat belatinya,Yoruichi yang meggesek guntingnya dan Yumichika yang mengelap sisirnya?

Nel, Riruka, Orihime, Charlotte dan Rangiku benar-benar tak bisa memilih. Kelimanya bersimpuh di hadapan Rukia tanpa sadar karena saking takutnya.

"Apa kalian tak tau rasanya kehilangan? Apalagi kalian berlaku bak hewan ketika kami menyambut dengan baik. Kalian pikir Cinderella selemah itu? Cih, tidak di sini." Rukia tertunduk sedih, namun kemudian ia memandang mereka tajam."Ichigo…" Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan menjentikkan jari. Mungkin itu pertanda bahwa para senjata siap berkenalan dengan keluarga tiri itu.

BRUK!

"Ampuni kami, Rukiaaaa… Sungguh, aku minta maaf!" Rangiku menangis keras dan menunduk dalam kepada Rukia.

"Kami berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…ampuni kami!" Riruka juga meraung.

"Ru-Rukia-c-chan..sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ta-tapi aku minta maaaaaaf…" Orihime pun menunduk di hadapan Rukia. Namun Rukia sempat sweatdrop.

"Ampuni aku…aku tidak akan memakai make-up mu lagiiii…aku janjiiii…" Charlotte menangis parau, membuat maskara nya luntur.

Rukia mengaba-aba bawahannya untuk menahan serangannya. Dia diam dan memandangi keluarga tirinya. Kemudian tersenyum lembut.

(ci)

(nd)

(er)

(el)

(la)

"Ichigo… akhirnya kita dapat mengambil alih profesi orang tuaku. Mereka pasti senang di surga. Rukia mengaitkan lengannya ke leher Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan menciumi istrinya.

Baiklah, setelah insiden tak mengenakkan yang terjadi di kediaman Kuchiki, akhirnya putri Kuchiki itu menikah dengan pangeran Kurosaki. Dan dengan senang hati Ichigo mengambil alih posisi Byakuya, begitu pula Rukia. Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya ia pun bisa menggantikan posisi Hisana dan melanjutkan bisnis mendiang orang tuanya.

Nasib para kakak dan ibu tiri Rukia juga tak begitu sengsara, mereka sekarang menjadi pelayan yang berada di rumah Rukia. Biarkan mereka mendapat pelajaran setelah bertemu dengan _butler_ nya ; Kisuke Urahara.

"Lantai ini harus di pel dengan kadar pembersih 20% dan kadar airnya harus 80%. Kalian juga harus memperhatikan Ph air yang kalian gunakan. Kalian harus mengukurnya dulu. Ph yang di tetapkan, bisa kalian lihat di daftar dekat lemari menurut musim yang sedang berlangsung. Oh ya, untuk mengelap perabotan keramik, tangan kalian harus benar-benar steril dari bakteri dan kuman. Tekanan yang kalian berikan saat mengelap harus kurang dari atau sama dengan 20 Newton. Kemudian ketika melipat bedcover dan selimut, sudut yang kalian gunakan harus persis 90˚. Jika sedikit saja aku tau sudutnya salah, jangan salahkan aku jika gaji kalian aku potong…."

.

.

"…lalu makanan yang tersaji suhunya harus kalian jaga agar tetap 50˚C. Tak boleh lebih atau kurang. Selain itu kalian harus memeriksakan kalori dari makanan yang dipesan Rukia-sama kepada ahli gizi yang ada di ruangan dekat dapur…"

.

.

"…buku botani yang harus kalian pelajari ada di perpustakaan pelayan. Rukia-sama tak ingin ada yang mengacaukan tamannya hanya karena tak tau ilmu tumbuh-tumbuhan. Dan kalian diharuskan mengganti tipe tanaman menurut musimnya. Jangan biarkan kalian telat menanam tanamannya sedetik pun…"

.

.

.

Semua berakhir dengan bahagia. Itulah hal yang ingin ditunjukkan bahwa Cinderella bukanlah kisah wanita lemah yang baik hati. Namun di jaman sekarang, Cinderella yang kalian temui bisa saja membalas perbuatan dan niat jahat kalian dengan tak kalah jahatnya. Tamat.

Monolog dari seorang narator yang terdengar dari pantulan gelombang televisi itu membuat orang-orang yang telah bergerombol menonton manis film itu tersenyum. Nafas lega terdengar jelas dari mereka.

"Ah, tak ku sangka Kuchiki-san bisa akting sebagus itu." Ujar seseorang yang bernama Orihime.

"Tidak..tidak…justru Inoue lah yang bisa berperan secara alami." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Rukia.

"Oke, baiklah. Kerja bagus semuanya!" seseorang dengan nama Renji bersorak pada gerombolan orang yang ada di situ.

"Yuhuuu! Film kita akan laris di pasaran!" Yumichika bersorak senang.

"Hm, setidaknya film ini tidak sama dengan sietron-sinetron itu." Riruka mulai beranjak karena haus.

"A~~ aku jelek sekali saat memakai baju pelayan itu!" Rangiku mulai merajuk.

"Sudahlah. Lihat, Ichigo diam saja dari tadi." Hisagi meimpali.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa mencium Rukia seperti itu." Ichigo mengacak rambutnya kasar. Membuat Rukia menengok dan segera lari meninggalkan ruangan itu karena malu.

"O-oiy..Rukia? Kau mau kemana?" kejar Ichigo.

Dan….oh ayolah! Aku sudah lelah melihat orang-orang ini menonton aktingnya sendiri. Baiklah, aku juga sudah mulai lelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Intinya, Cinderella yang sebenarnya berarti… ah sudahlah!

_**OWARI**_

JUST FOR FUN. Fic yang sangat di paksakan. Akh, saya benci sinetron di negara sayaaaaaaa!

Jaane!


End file.
